


Boxers

by Lilsi



Category: The Bill
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Silk Boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke buys Craig a pair of new Silk Boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story written by - Alex
> 
> AN: It is set in the alternate universe where Luke kissed Craig and they lived happily ever after. This is quite early in their relationship.

Craig is crouched on the floor by the bed.  He has now searched through all the drawers _twice_ and his patience is wearing thin.  If only Luke would learn to put things back where they belong!

 

“Luke!” deep breath, “Luke!”

 

He rocks back on his heels, accidentally catching the edge of the towel with his foot as he rises to his feet.  Luke arrives in the doorway of the bedroom just in time to enjoy the fantastic sight of his lover's bare buttocks seemingly presented for his delectation and delight.

 

“Is that an invitation?  I thought you said we didn't have time.” Grinning, Luke launches himself over the top of the bed, scattering Craig's neatly piled clothes as he goes.  Too slow, Craig has rescued his damp towel from the floor; so the only reward Luke gets is a deft backhanded flick that briefly stings his bare thigh.

 

“ _I_ don't.” growls the exasperated sergeant, “You did the laundry last.  Where is all my underwear?”  Craig loves to see Luke in that old white shirt, especially when like today, today; he has just thrown it on undone, over a snug fitting pair of white, button front boxers.  It’s tempting, but he really has to get to work.

 

“In the drawers?” Luke is sprawled invitingly on the duvet, one hand lightly resting invitingly at his waist.

 

“No Luke, I've got socks, but the other drawer is empty.” Craig holds the towel loosely in front of him as he feels the familiar twitch of arousal.

 

“Is it?” Luke’s innocent expression fails miserably.  He licks his lips, his gaze fixed firmly on the towel. 

 

“What have you done with my boxers?” Craig growls threateningly placing his knee on the edge of the bed. 

 

“They are washed,” Luke has already rolled off the bed out of Craig's reach, “they must not be dry yet.  Sorry.” Unabashed he is watching Craig admiringly. 

 

Craig refuses to take the bait, “What am I supposed to wear instead?” Luke grins at him; eyes alight with mischief as they rake over his body. 

 

“Oh No Luke Ashton!  I am not going to work commando!  Not even if Leonardo DiCaprio was to crawl in here right now on hands and knees and bl..”

 

“Hey!  Boyfriend in the room!  Anyway who said anything about going commando?  It just so happens I bought a load of new stuff the other day, you can wear some of that.” 

 

“So I run out of underwear and you just happen to have bought….” Craig is still muttering as Luke leaves the room.  He is soon to be heard rummaging around at the back of the airing cupboard and re-enters triumphantly, carrying a large plastic envelope of the sort used by mail order catalogues. 

 

“I hope they fit, I haven't had a chance to open it yet, I was going to do it today while you were at work.”

 

Craig looks from the parcel to Luke's face and back again, his eyebrows beginning a slow ascent.

 

“Luke please tell me that's not,” Craig gulps nervously, “not,” he ties the towel back firmly at his waist, “not anything er, kinky.”

 

Luke throws the bag so it lands on the bed in front of him, “Why don't you find out for yourself.” 

 

Craig glances at Luke's face once more but can read nothing there beyond Luke's evident enjoyment of his discomfiture.  He eyes the parcel, as if worried it might suddenly grow teeth and start attacking him, and comes to a decision, “Okay, pass me some scissors then.”

 

“Don't be such a bloody poof Gilmore; rip it open, I'll help if you like.” Luke makes to climb back on the bed, laughing openly.

 

“You flipping stay there.” Craig applies his teeth to the corner of the package.  It pulls, stretches and finally rips raggedly, across and down exposing it's tightly wrapped contents.  It would appear that Luke thinks his image is in need of an overhaul.  Craig's jaw drops as he picks up several packets whose transparent wrappings seem to hold underwear of every conceivable colour, except white.  He is still trying to figure out why anyone would want to wear something apparently made of gold coloured plush when he feels Luke drop onto the bed next to him. 

 

“It's not all for you, some of its for me too,” Luke is rifling through the pile, “I went a bit mad online one day last week.  I'm not going to keep it all, I just thought,” he kisses Craig's shoulder and smiles up at him, “we could have a bit of fun with it you know?  I mean you don't like shopping anyway and even I'm a bit embarrassed to try some of this stuff on in a shop.” His hand comes to rest.  “This was actually the pair I chose for you first.” he peels the sticky seal apart and shakes out the contents.  The pale blue fabric slides fluidly into Craig's outstretched palm, warm already to his skin, so smooth, so soft, so...

 

“You've bought me silk underwear?” Craig cannot resist stroking the fabric.

 

Luke grins and kisses his cheek, “They're blue see, _and_ they've got checks.  I thought they might appeal to you.”

 

“And you expect me to wear them to work?”

 

“I was _really_ hoping that you would.” Luke's tone is suggestive as he peeks up at him from beneath those incredible eyelashes.  He places a hand on Craig's thigh; it slips under the edge of the towel, his fingers cool and light, “Would you like me to give you a hand putting them on?

 

“I'll never get to work at all at this rate.” Craig groans as he pushes Luke, laughingly, back onto the bed and kisses him fiercely.  Dragging himself away he hurriedly snatches his clothes from the bottom of the bed and beats a hasty retreat to the bathroom.  The sound of Luke's laughter follows him.

 

...

 

Craig’s mobile phone vibrates in his pocket.

 

He should be on Refs right now, but the long walk to the canteen was more than he could bear. 

Previously he has only worn silk when he’s had high expectations of it being removed. Soon.  The sensation of it shifting against him as he had walked out of the Sergeants’ locker room had, at first, been almost unbelievably pleasant.  The stuff of adolescent fantasies, invisible fingers stroking the sensitive skin of his inner thigh and delicately brushing against the upward curve of his buttocks; an orgy of sensation at every step.  He’d been relieved to reach the safety of his office, and had only dared venture out to gabble his way through the morning’s briefing.  Convinced that everyone in the room was totally aware of the effect his underwear was having on him.  Paperwork had had provided a solution to his dilemma, lots and lots of it, the most boring he could find.  And to a certain extent it had worked.  But he’d still had to move, and even slight movement carried the possibility of imminent arousal.

 

The phone is buzzing against his thigh; he retrieves it from his pocket trying not to focus on the interest it has aroused inside the silken cocoon.

 

“Are you having a good day?” Craig can hear Luke smiling down the phone.  ‘Does he know?’ Craig wonders.

 

“Are you having a nice day off?” he counters.  He can’t possibly know, he decides.

 

“I’ve been wishing I was at work,” Luke pauses for effect,” Do you want to know why?”

 

“I’m sure you’ll tell me.” Craig closes his eyes; he thinks he knows where this is leading.

 

“Because if I was there I’d have been able to have refs with you.” A faint sound of rustling reaches Craig’s ear.

 

A small frown and, “Luke where are you?” 

 

“I’m on our bed.” Luke’s voice is silky, “Would you have had refs with me Craig?  Would you have let me come?”

 

“I,”

 

“Because I would have let you, ‘come’.  In your office, closed the blinds, locked the door.  Wrapped my hand round your cock, through that silk, sliding my fist along the length of you,”

 

“Luke,” Craig swallows, warmth washing through him, “I can’t do this right now.”

 

“Yes you can!” Definite edge to Luke’s voice, “Just…” the voice thickens to treacle, “I’ve got the most incredible pair of short, silk boxers on, and I’m so hard I’m aching.”

 

Craig bites his lip, one hand moving to his waistband as he edges his chair further under his desk.

 

 

 

There is a flurry of activity in the corridor; a sudden snatch of laughter is swallowed whole, and Gary Best’s voice is right outside his door, “Sorry ma’am.”

 

Inspector Gina Gold bursts into the office to find Craig, his head cradled in the palm of his hand, muttering desperately into his mobile phone,

“No I’m Sorry I can’t do anything about that at all right now.” To his own ears he sounds half strangled, he knows she can’t possibly have missed it, “I’ve _got_ to go. Bye.”

 

It’s been a slow morning and Gina had hoped to idle away a few moments by quizzing him about the current state of his love life.  Right now he is looking quite distracted though and, after all, he is her best sergeant, “Problems Craig?”

 

Craig runs a nervous finger round his collar, “Ah,” he can’t bring himself to look at her.

 

“Well?” sometimes he thinks she could curdle milk with that voice of hers.

 

Well he always has believed in telling the truth whenever possible.  He slides his gaze as far as her shoulder, “Something’s just come up.  I’m needed away from the station.” he says, as the phone begins to vibrate in his hand.

 

“Best get off and deal with it then!” she says abruptly sweeping from the room.

 

Did she just wink at him?

 

“Please Craig?” Luke is breathless on the other end of the phone as soon as he answers it.

 

“Don’t move!  Stay right where you are!  I’m coming home.”


End file.
